


So he crash landed and told me he needed rockets.

by YourLovableLiar



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tbh etho is just a goof, grian is a bean, pretty vanilla tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLovableLiar/pseuds/YourLovableLiar
Summary: Grian runs out of rockets and nearly kills both himself and Etho by crash landing. Pretty vanilla tbh
Relationships: Grian/Etho
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	So he crash landed and told me he needed rockets.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rare ship, so im making the most i can out of it.  
> This isn't proofread  
> Help-

Grian: Etho WSTCH OITTT

Said male looked up, seeing a red blur coming right at him, elytra attached to its figure. He dodged, rolling over and landing softly into some bamboo he had planted. The figure landed face first into the path Etho had been going across, a crunch could be heard as the body slid a few more feet before landing. A familiar red sweater was attached to those wings.

Grian, why.

"What in the world.. you alright, Grian?" Etho got up, pulling out a health potion and helping Grian up. In this, he checked Grians health, pulling up his sleeve. The bar was a little low, but he ignored it and pressed the bottle to Grians lips, and tilted it. The pink gluid disapeared and the bar went up. Etho sighed, shaking his head.

"What was that about?"Etho asked, picking up Grian bridal, it was easy to carry someone smaller than you if you ahd the strength. 

"I wus trying to fly but i ran out of rockets" Grian mumbled, trying to clean off his own face. Dirt and a blade of grass had cut his face and he had blood stains from it. The health pot did nothing but close those wounds.

"You really need to see the rocket shop more often. Come on, I'll take you to my base, I should have some rockets in my ender chest."

" 'kay" came a grumble. Grian was still out of it. Grian had to have cracked a few bones on that impact, maybe even fractured his head. Oh well, the health pot should have fixed most of it. If not, he would have to use the servers respawn mechanics.

A few minutes pass by, and Grian is able to walk again. He held onto Etho for support, holding onto his elbow. Etho didnt seem to mind this, and he continued to walk, slowing down every now and again to help the brit catch up. The forest began to clear and ethos unshelled (or as everyone says, naked) base was coming up.

They walked up to the entrance and Etho went to look for his enderchest and Grian sat in the armoury. Grian was given a second Health pot to down in case he still felt dizzy. 

Grian popped the bottle off, and drank it. The taste was sweet, tarty, and a strawberry flavour. These were always his favourite. As opposed to the invisibility(does that stuff even have a taste?) and fire resistance(so spicy!) 

He felt his head clear up and he heard sandles against the floor, and he looked over to see Etho with a small box. Inside was about 4 stacks of rockets. Grian smiled and thanked him.

"Well, you better not lose these, Grian. Stay safe" Etho knew Grian was bound to run out in at least a week. Maybe less.

"Alright. Thank you, Etho" Grian said, nervously chuckling.

"See ya"

"Mhm" Grian looked at his elytras durability and took off, waving goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 am.. help  
> Well, i wanted to get something in for today so here ya go


End file.
